The invention provides a beamed linear array microphone system for the acoustic pickup of voice and music from substantial distances with a relatively narrow pickup-beam and with the avoidance of acoustical feedback. Response of the system within the pick-up beam is relatively constant over the several normal sound octaves, and response outside of the beam is relatively low, with the acceptance angle of the beam likewise being relatively constant over the several normal sound octaves.
The system of the invention has particular utility for sound enhancement in auditoriums, studios, music halls and other facilities. The linear microphone array of the system may be mounted on or near the ceiling of the auditorium at a remote position from the stage, or other source of sound. An important feature of the system is that it provides a means for sound reinforcement throughout the hall without acoustical feedback.
There are a variety of microphone arrays which are capable of providing a narrow beam response, including, for example, planar or circular arrays. However, a linear "end-fire" array is presently preferred in the system of the invention because of its economy of microphone elements and associated electronics.